Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice, known formely as Injustice: Gods Among Us is a game for the PSV, PS3, and PS4. It stars a large amount of DC Universe characters such as Batman, Superman, and Nightwing. The game was developed by NetherRealm Studios, popular for their work with the Mortal Kombat series. An Ultimate Edition was released for it including all DLC and all costumes (excluding mobile-only) unlocked. Characters Non-DLC Heroes *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Nightwing *Cyborg *Raven *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *The Flash Villains *Deathstroke *Doomsday *Ares *Bane *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Solomon Grundy *Lex Luthor *Catwoman *Killer Frost *Sinestro *Black Adam DLC Heroes *Martian Manhunter *Batgirl *Zatanna Villians *Scorpion *Lobo *Zod S.T.A.R. Lab Missions There are mini-missions in the game called S.T.A.R. Lab missions. All of the missions have a set difficulty and cannot be changed. Characters Scorpion (DLC) Mortal Kombat Get over here! Blood Lust Clashs The game features a function called clashs. During a combo, the opposing player/CPU can break the combo and start a clash. The defending character will say something, sometimes random and sometimes relating to the other character. The attacking character with either say something random or a response to the defending characters quote. The player(s) can select a power level to use (Square, Triangle, X, O), however it requires meter. If the defending player wins the clash, they will get their health regenerated (based on what power level they chose). If the attacking player wins the clash, they will do a certain amount of damage on the defending player. Clash Quotes Batman Random *You're sweating. *You're afraid. *You're mine! interaction *I know your moves! (Starting with Scorpion) *I will stop you. (Starting with Scorpion) *I'm Batman. (In response to Scorpion: You are no Sub-Zero!) *Apperantly I can. (In response to Scorpion: You cannot harm me.) *I don't break easily. (In response to Bane: I will break the Bat.) Bane Random *The small man is brave, no? Interaction *I will break the Bat. (Starting with Batman) Catwoman Random *This kitty has claws! Deathstroke Random *You prefer steel or lead? *You're easy money. Interaction *You couldn't handle it. (In response to Nightwing: Gimme your best, Slade!) *You're no Batman. (Starting with Nightwing) *Time to clip your wings (Starting with Nightwing) Nightwing Interaction *Gimme your best, Slade! (Starting with Deathstroke) *Bring it, Slade! (In response to Deathstroke: Time to clip your wings.) Scorpion Random *I bring death. *I will end your pain! *I will crush your bones! *For my family and clan! *Fatality. Interaction *As if that matters. (In response to Batman: I know your moves!) *You are no Sub-Zero! (Starting with Batman) *You may try. (In response to Batman: I will stop you.) *There is no justice! (In response to Superman: For truth and justice!) *Plans fail. (In response to Superman: I've been planning for this!) *You will join me in Hell! (Starting with Superman) *I will win this Mortal Kombat! (Starting with Superman) *You cannot harm me! (Starting with Batman) Superman Random *This ends now! *Only making it worse for yourself. Interaction *I don't, you die. (In response to Wonder Woman: Don't hold back, Cal.) *I'm not going anywhere. (In response to Scorpion: You will join me in Hell!) *For truth and justice! (Starting with Scorpion) *I've been planning for this! (Starting with Scorpion) *I saved this world! (Regime Starting with regular Superman) *Now I'll save it from you! (In response to Regime Superman: I saved this world!) *You're outmatched. (Starting with Batman) Wonder Woman Random *You're not up to this. Interaction *Don't hold back, Cal. (Starting with Superman) Story The story starts with a cutscene showing a destroyed Metropolis on a newscast. It then goes into an interogation room where Batman is trying to interrogate the Joker to reveal where the Joker got the nuke he used to destroy Metropolis. Chapters Chapter 1: Batman Opponents: #Deathstroke #Bane #Lex Luthor #The Joker Gallery Eur injustice ultimate.png|The European cover of Injustice: Gods Among Us Ultimate Edition Category:PS3 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PSV Games